


They're not on a boat

by Squirrelsatemypizzas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: It's too late for this, M/M, Motorboating, i guess, or too early in some places of the world, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelsatemypizzas/pseuds/Squirrelsatemypizzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Reiner have been together for many months, perhaps years, they've lost count.<br/>Annie has been their friend since before they got together, and she is basically tired of their shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're not on a boat

"Bertholdt."

The deep laughter filled the silence, looking down at his chest, where his boyfriend currently laid.

"Bertholdt, oh my god."

The one lying on the other's chest looked up, smile growing wider when he saw his boyfriend smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please," the broader one started. "Please, stop motorboating my boobs. I'm ticklish, you know that too well!"

The tall one didn't cease smiling. "Only if you stop referring to them as boobs."

The blonde grinned widely. "Ah, okay. Stop motorboating my tits like that.

"Reiner." The dark haired one's smile dropped. What had he gotten himself into. "Don't call them tits."

"Dem Bara Tiddies." Reiner's grin grew in size. Bertholdt's didn't resurface.

"Reiner no."

"Then what about..." The one lying on his back thought for a moment, before he remembered the best name he could give them. "Andy and Frank." After Reiner said this, he whispered “ _abu_ ”, and his boyfriend groaned loudly.

" _Reiner_. Stop giving your breasticles weird names."

"What the fuck, Bertl." It was Reiner's turn to groan. "That's even worse than what I call them."

 

"Reiner."

The two boyfriends were hanging out with a fellow friend, Annie. Both towered over her, so she always sat on the back of the bench if there were one.

"Reiner, I'm serious. I'm going to take you shopping."

Both men looked up at their friend, who were playing Love Live and missed another note.

"Why?" The blonde man asked. "All my shirts fit me, and my pants aren't too tight this time."

"No, that's true, but you're missing something." The girl sighed, and gave him a cold stare. "Your nipples are staring at me. I'm taking you shopping so you can buy a bra."

Her comment caused the taller boyfriend to stare at the blonde's chest. He suddenly felt even more aware than usual of the two spots that were clearly showing through the shirt.

The blonde noticed the stare, and quickly covered his chest with his arms. "Don't look, pervert!"

The dark-haired one looked away with a red face, putting his hands over his eyes as if he didn't see anything. "I'm sorry!"

Annie looked at her friends and wondered, not for the first time, _why was she friends with these dorks?_

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an idea that evolved at rapid speed. I showed this to another friend who asked if I was high on sugar. To tell you the truth, I might be sleep deprived.
> 
> Also, this picture was pretty good inspiration. This is what happens right before the first scene, I guess.  
> http://oicha.tumblr.com/post/61721176848/happy-birthday-jive-sorry-i-couldnt-draw


End file.
